


One second I'm thinking I'm feeling the lust (and then I feel a lot)

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: A little bit of trouble [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Liquor, Blankets, F/M, Hangover, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: “I believe that hell-brew was the finest Asgardian mead Thor and company could procure on short notice. If nothing else, we can be proud it took something brewed by literal alien gods from another planet to knock either of us out.”





	One second I'm thinking I'm feeling the lust (and then I feel a lot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MedeaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/gifts).



Bucky comes to and promptly wishes he hadn’t; the morning sunlight is too bright, and the comforter is completely bunched up on the other side of the bed, leaving him exposed and downright chilly.

It’s a mark of how out of it Bucky is that he processes he’s completely naked only after actually looking down at himself.

With a quiet moan, he resolves to investigate the  _hows_  and  _whys_ of his situation later, after he’s slept for a few more hours. Or weeks. But when he pulls on the blanket, there’s a yelp and a flash of copper hair, and images from the previous night flood back into his memory.

In the space of about two and a half seconds, Natasha jerks up, catches sight of Bucky, notices her own lack of clothing, yelps again, and yanks the covers back in front of her torso. Bucky blinks, his eyes still bleary but not so much so that he fails to catch the flash of nudity and grin a little.

She stares at him for several breaths before her face wrinkles in discomfort and she flops onto her back, groaning.

“What  _was_  that?” Bucky rasps after a pause. “I remember a lot of toasting, and shot glasses, and everyone taking turns keeping the spider-kid away from the bar, but...I didn’t even know I could _get_  drunk anymore. Let alone blacked-out and hungover.”

Natasha massages her temples, eyes closed. “I believe that hell-brew was the finest Asgardian mead Thor and company could procure on short notice. If nothing else, we can be proud it took something brewed by literal alien gods from another planet to knock either of us out.”

“That’s...something.” He rolls on his side to face her, which has the added bonus of putting the window behind him. “Hey, uh, Natasha?”

She turns over slowly, opening her eyes but shading them from the sun with her hand. “Mm?”

“D’you...y’know, uh...how we got here?”

“Bits and flashes, yeah.” Natasha pulls the blanket over both of them, effectively blocking both the glare and building’s overzealous air conditioning.

“Same.” He rubs his eyes, feeling a little more awake without the brightness. “Look, I’m sorry if I...I don’t know, took advantage or anything? The details are kind of escaping me at the moment, but I definitely wouldn’t—”

“I could say the same to you,” she points out with a half-smile. “But, no, that was a...a very mutual series of decisions.”

Bucky’s vision adjusts to the dimmer light, and, blushing, he realizes Natasha’s arms aren’t really blocking his view of most of the rest of her. “Hope it was worth your while, then? At least in the moment? I thought so. You’re—well.”

At that, she smiles fully. “Mm, I’d say it was a good use of time. I’m never touching that mead again, mind you, but otherwise...”

He takes a chance. “Too bad.” At her questioning look, he continues, “That it’s all kind of a blur. First time with you, I’d—you know, I’d’ve liked to remember that.”

This time, her grin reaches her eyes, and it’s nothing short of devious despite the hangover. “Well, you know what? Me too. Whatever should we do?”

Bucky pulls her closer, and Natasha wriggles into his chest with a pleased hum. As she turns her face up to kiss him, he runs his hands down her bare back, around the curves of her hips, and says, “I think we should...nap, drink about a gallon of watch  _each_ , and then pick this up in a few hours when we can actually remember  _and_ enjoy it.”

The soft sensuousness in her face shifts into exhausted relief. “Yes. Yes. Oh my god,  _yes_.”

They don’t move again until the sun has risen well above the view of the window.

**Author's Note:**

> [MedeaV](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV) prompted, "stealing the blanket." I knew back in March what I wanted to write, but real life intervened to the point that it's now August and here we are.
> 
> Title is from "[That Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFA6dEwWOb4)" by Caro Emerald.


End file.
